Hour (A-Z story game one shot)
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: There is only an hour left! she need's Kanae and she need's her now! she can't believe it... he can't be... Ren can't be... he just can't be!


**Hello my sweeties,**

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect and the stories on the A-Z game I will be trying to beta myself... yeah its probably a bad idea I know :P**

**This is the letter H for the A-Z story game One shots:**

**So I shall give you: Hour**

**1: a time or office for daily liturgical devotion; **_**especially**_ **: canonical hour**

**2: the 24th part of a day : 60 minutes**

**3**_**a**_ **: the time of day reckoned in two 12-hour periods**

_**b**_ _**plural**_ **: the time reckoned in one 24-hour period from midnight to midnight using a 4-digit number of which the first two digits indicate the hour and the last two digits indicate the minute in the military 4:30 p.m. is called 1630 **_**hours**_

**The Story is: Will you lend me some time?**

**The Genre is: Friendship/Humor (or Hurt/Comfort, if that works better)**

**The Characters are: Kanae and Kyoko**

**MUST: Have an appearance by both Hio and Ren, not necessarily at the same time.**

**HEHE **

**Please don't hate me for this guys :P**

**If you wish to join in the A-Z story game please see the A-Z Story game forum on the skip beat forums :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Hour.**

Kyoko paced the floor of her dressing room, how had she never realised it? how had she not seen the signs?... God she had called him a playboy and everything for heavens sake... but really wasn't... no not the right time to think about that now. she needed to talk to Kanae and fast!

Poking her head out of the dressing room Kyoko looked both ways and sighed, she still wasn't here! Was she already confronting him? did she already know? it was so early in the morning and Kanae rarely watch the TV and Kyoko doubted she would be the type to pick up a newspaper? or was she?

"OH GOD" Kyoko cried as she shut the door behind her again and continued her rapid pacing, glancing every now and then at the paper she had liberated from one of the crying female extras. Kyoko wondered if this was really something to be crying over? really it wasn't the end of the world was it?

Kyoko collapsed onto the chair where she would have her make-up applied in about an hours time, she had been so excited by this new project! not only was she able to spend time with her very best friend and work with her again! but also she was able to work again with Ren and Hiou! she had never worked with Hiou before but Kanae had sung his praises enough too her, enough that Kyoko had come to her own conclusions that the young man who was suddenly looking more like his actual age was good... very good.

"Oh moko! where are you!" Kyoko cried out again for what felt like the hundredth time as she tried without success not to glance again at the paper laid out on the table, her heart stung as she looked at the front page and ... that picture.

_Chin up Kyoko it's not the end of the world! _she chided herself as she tried to ignore the pain which seemed to grow with ever glance at that dratted newspaper and there stupid picture and stupid article!

Kyoko swore she could hear Kanae's hand connect with the door handle, as soon as the catch clicked Kyoko was up out of her seat and standing before the door as her best friend entered.

"Moko-sannnnnnnn!" Kyoko cried flinging herself into her unwary friend's arms.

"MO! Kyoko! what the hell?!" Kanae cried as she stumbled backwards taking Kyoko's weight as well as her own as Kyoko clung to her desperately.

"I feel so stupid Moko-sannnn!" Kyoko cried out again as Kanae tried and failed to push the younger girl away.

"MO! Kyoko what the earth is this about!" Kanae shouted once more as Kyoko finally looked up at her best friend, tears clear in her eyes but not yet falling Kanae for a few seconds wondered if something truly terrible had happened.

"Kyoko?" Kanae said softer as Kyoko seemed to try and control her emotions.

"Moko-san, can I show you something?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the hour on the clock, they still had over just under an hour before they would be required on set.

"Sure Kyoko." Kanae said thoroughly confused by Kyoko's behaviour, yes Kyoko would glomp her at any chance and yes she blew things out of proportion, but Kanae could not deny the tears in Kyoko's eyes or the pain behind them. Kyoko grabbed her hand and towed Kanae to the sofa where she sat and pulled Kanae down beside her.

"What's this about then Kyoko?" Kanae asked wondering if the director had put the kissing scene in she knew Lory had been pushing for between Kyoko's and Ren's characters. Yet as Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut and pointed towards the table before them Kanae simply looked and gasped, grabbing the paper in both hands she scanned the front page taking in every detail including the large picture.

"Moko-san! what am I going to do! I even called him a playboy! now I will probably be done for sexism or something!" Kyoko wailed as Kanae just stared slack jawed.

"I swear I never knew! I never knew he was... he was... GAY!" Kyoko screamed out the last word as she finally allowed herself to break down into the tears she had been holding back since she had snatched the paper and ran this morning. Kanae just couldn't believe it as she read the headline again.

**Japan's Number one Bachelor and Heart throb,**

**Batting for the other side! **

**New evidence has been given today about Japan's current hottest man and his sexual orientation! since his début 7 years ago Tsuruga Ren has gone from strength to strength, but nothing much has ever been said or known about his private life. Until now!**

**After this photograph was leaked by an unknown source on the set of his latest drama "The princess and the pauper", we have to ask ourselves ladies and gentlemen is the great Tsuruga Ren batting for the other side? No statements have been made yet by LME or by the Uesugi family.**

**But what you have to ask yourselves ladies and gentlemen is what was Tsuruga Ren doing with a 15 year old anyway?**

Kanae had read enough as she started seeing red.

"**I'm going to kill him!" **She cried out as Kyoko flinched.

* * *

"Erm Ren?" Yashiro started as yet another female took one look at the two of them and ran crying and screaming from the vicinity.

"What have you done?" he asked looking at the taller man who looked just as confused as he did.

"I have no idea, I've done nothing unusual... or I don't believe so" Ren said as he tried to think about everything that happened the day before, it had been a long day shooting which Ren had enjoyed immensely. Playing as Kyoko's love interest while she facaded as the princess was wonderful for him, he could watch Kyoko smile so beautifully just thinking about her princess role she had finally achieved.

it was just as yet another group of woman burst into tears at the sight of Ren that he was now sure something was wrong and if that wasn't enough the sight of Kanae storming towards him made up for it.

"**What the earth do you think you're playing at!" **Kanae screamed as she smacked Ren fully in the chest with a rolled up newspaper.

"**Moko-san!" **Kyoko cried as she came into sight racing after her best friend, but it seemed Kanae was not listening.

"**Is he just a game for you?! are you just messing around?! He's ten years younger than you for heavens sakes!" **Kanae cried out as she smacked Ren again with the rolled up newspaper.

"Game? messing with who? and who is ten years younger? what are you going on about?" Ren asked out loud as he grabbed the paper mid strike.

"**Don't pretend you don't know!" **Kanae cried as she released the paper and stood back enraged he had swiped her weapon from her.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko cried again as she grabbed her best friend's arm and pulled her back a little from the shocked and stunned Ren and Yashiro, who was looking around at the people slowly surrounding them.

"Now why don't we go talk about whatever this is rationally." Yashiro asked as he tried to stear them all somewhere more private.

"**You're as bad glasses-kun so don't you start! what the hell are you doing as his manager! really allowing him to do something like that with one so young!" **Kanae was really making an scene know and neither Ren or Yashiro had the faintest clue why, it was only by luck that Yashiro looked over to Kyoko for information and sh slowly pointed at the newspaper in Ren's hand.

Snatching the paper from Ren, Yashiro swiftly unrolled it and gasped at the sight before him grabbing Ren's attention as he read it over his managers table his face turning white.

"What the hell!" Ren cried as he tried to take the paper from Yashiro who simply turned away slightly blocked Ren so he could finish reading.

"I'm not!...I never!... I'm not gay!" Ren cried out completely and utterly shocked by what he had just seen on the front page.

"**Oh yeah right and I suppose you deny you were kissing Hiou in that picture! its all there Tsuruga-san!" **Kanae shouted as she pointed furiously at the newspaper.

"**I never kissed Hiou!" **Ren shouted back as Kanae huffed as if she didn't believe him in the slightest

"**I would never kiss Hiou! Why the hell would I kiss Hiou when I like someone else?!" **he hadn't meant to say that Ren realised as the people around him gasped in shock at his admittance.

"So you're saying you were not kissing Hiou-kun?" Kyoko asked slowly as Ren nodded.

"Of course I wasn't kissing Hiou!" Ren said really frustrated now, how far back would this set his plans for him and Kyoko! how could anyone make out he was gay like this.

"Ren's correct, he was not kissing Hiou-kun if I'm correct this was when Hiou-kun got some of the dust in his eye after the library scene, Ren helped him wash his eye out and from the angle it does look almost like he is..." Yashiro let his words trail off, not wanting to think about what it looked like.

"So you really didn't kiss Hiou?" Kyoko asked again, she didn't know why but it lifted her heart a little everytime he said he didn't, Ren stepped the distance between them both and stood right in front of Kyoko, gently reaching up with his hand he stroked her face gently.

"No Kyoko... why would I ever kiss Hiou or anyone for that matter when it's you I like." and with that Ren leant down and captured Kyoko's lips, finally his leash breaking as he kissed the woman he had been in love with for over five years, the woman who was his ideal Japanese woman in a perfect package. The surrounding watchers were so shocked by this new revelation hardly any of them turned away as Hiou came racing into the studio waving a newspaper.

"**Ren-san we have problems..." **Hiou's shout faded off as he took in the scene before him with Ren still kissing Kyoko who seemed to Yashiro's great pleasure to be responding.

"**Erm never mind..." **Hiou said softly

* * *

Lory almost squealed as Sebastian placed that mornings paper on his desk

"oh doesn't that look wonderful!" Lory cried out as he read the headline one more time

**True love on set! The pauper and the prince!**

Although Lory would have prefered them not to call his little Kyoko-chan a pauper, he supposed as it was her role in the drama that it would be ok.

"Yes sir." Sebastian said simply agreeing with Lory, who nodded happily cutting out the picture of Kyoko and Ren kissing before the entire cast crew and set.

"Oh yes so much better than yesterdays picture, but well done on the shot angle Sebastian! it was perfect!" Lory cried out as he grabbed his Kuon and Kyoko scrap book from under the desk.

* * *

**HEHE!**

**The idea of Ren 'batting for the other team' XD**

**I love it XD **

**As I say if you're interested in playing the A-Z game pop onto the forums and take a look :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx Neh xxx**


End file.
